


Red Jack

by hippieofthesea, Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Grelliam, M/M, NSFW, Pirates, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippieofthesea/pseuds/hippieofthesea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: Grell is the feared pirate captain, Red Jack. As an Admiral of the Royal Navy, it is the duty of William T. Spears to track down this rogue and bring him to justice.





	Red Jack

Once there was a pirate. The most dreaded pirate of the seven seas. The dreaded pirate: Red Jack who captained the ship, The Ripper. When one saw the red sails and skull and crossbone flag on the horizon, their hearts quailed for they knew death was not not long off. No one could stop Red Jack. He was invincible!

 

\-------

 

Admiral Spears had heard of the ventures of Red Jack. Word has spread about the ships taken over and robbed blind. The ships never had a chance coming across them. He rounded up his crew ready to stop the monster out at sea.

 

\------

 

“Captain!” shouted one of the crew to the red pirate. With lightness of foot, Jack, or Grell as he was known to his friends, leapt up to where the sailor was and took the spyglass offered to him. He looked through it and grinned at the merchant ship in the distance.

 

“Perfect,” he said, “Perfect. The right kind of ship for carving up. Wouldn't you say so, Eric?” he asked the pirate under his command.

 

“As you say, my captain,” he replied. “Soon their souls will be crying out from Davy Jones's locker.”

 

“Nhinn~. That they will.” Grell leapt down and began shouting orders to his crew. The merchant ship didn't stand a chance against The Ripper as it rammed into it. The crew aboard the defending vessel scrambled about, crying in fear as the Red Pirate leapt aboard and caused havoc, running his blade messily into his victims. His long red hair flowing and his sharp teeth that had been filed into points flashed. Before long, the red pirates shouted cries of victory and began hauling the loot aboard.

 

“Another job well done,” said Grell, grinning at her first mate who looked among the bloody victims for survivors, not that he expected to find any, but his training as a doctor insisted he look.

 

“Can you not make such a mess next time, Grellie,” Othello replied. “It makes it hard to walk through all this what with all the blood on deck.”

 

“Stop your whining,” Grell replied. “It would be out of character for me to go soft on my prey. Now grab some loot and get back on ship before I leave your arse behind.”

 

\-----------

 

William boarded his ship with his crew. They set sail with the full intention of taking out Red Jack and those like him. The Admiral stood on his deck gazing out into the ocean blue. It was calm and deadly, much like himself. A true force to be up against. He pulled out his map going over the last place told of an attack.  
  
"Um, Admiral sir? Is there any chance we'll be able to catch them by week's time? I have a lovely young thing I've been dying to take to-"   
  
"Enough Knox. I don't have the time to worry about your conquests of the flesh. We have a real problem to deal with. Red Jack is still out on the high seas making a mockery of her highness and her subjects. He will be brought to justice."

 

\---------  


Some rest and relaxation from their endeavours was long overdue. Once the spoils were divided, Grell told the helmsman to set course for St. Mary's, much to the delight of his crew.

 

Grinning from ear to ear, Grell headed to his cabin. On his way, he bestowed a sultry look upon Eric, inviting the other man to his cabin. He liked a good fuck after getting good and bloody.

 

Eric gave Grell time to get ready for him, as the redhead desired, before heading down. Grell cleansed the blood from his skin and changed into clean women's undergarments and freshened his makeup. The crew knew of their captain's oddities and that he liked to live well outside the social norms. But they loved their captain and cheered him on. If any members of the crew had any negative thoughts on the matter, they kept it to themselves, for they feared him as well and what he might do to them if they displeased him terribly.

 

Grell preferred strong men. Those who could put him in his place if they tried hard enough. Eric was one such man, being one of the strongest and best fighters in his crew and he was on him the moment he walked in the door. His legs wrapped around Eric's waist Eric hoisted him up, their lips crashing together passionately, but not lovingly. Grell took Eric's lower lip between his teeth and teased it before releasing it.

 

“What a sinful creature you are, Red,” said Eric in a low husky voice.

 

“Then make me into an even more sinful woman,” Grell replied and the two went to Grell's bed.

 

\---------

 

William came upon the mess of the most recent ship to be destroyed. He snarled moving to his cabin. "We need to catch the bastard!" He slammed the door leaving his crew alone.  
  
Alan sighed leaning over to see the dismemberment of the ship. He stopped for a moment looking over at the groups of floating barrels. An idea struck him grappling a hold of Ronald, dragging him to William's office.   
  
"Admiral! I think I have an idea as to where they might've gone. What would you do if you just scored a massive amount of goods?"   
  
Ronald placed his arms behind his head leaning against the table. "I would honestly do some drinking...that is, if I finished what I already had."   
  
William scanned over his map giving a rather cocky grin. "They would also want to trade the goods. Set sail for St. Mary's."

 

\--------

 

“Oh, yes, yes!” shouted Grell as he bounced up and down on Eric's cock. Grell was not quiet when it came to sex and it didn't take long for someone on deck to strike up a song, everyone joining in, either by singing or playing an instrument to drown out the sounds of Grell's erotic cries. “Ah! They serenade us with their beautiful music!” Grell claimed.

 

The door to his cabin opened and in walked Othello without invitation. “Ugh! Can't a woman get a little privacy!” she snarled at him, but didn't stop.

 

Othello took a seat on the edge of a table and said, “So I've been doing some calculating and we're definitely going to have to stop at least once before we reach St. Mary's Island to refill supplies.”

 

“And you couldn't wait to tell me because…?” Grell questioned, irked at the interruption. He climbed off Eric and pulled him over top of himself. “Take over, darling,” he instructed with a sense of false sweetness.

 

“Is he really going to watch?” asked Eric in a low grumble as he thrust into Grell.

 

Othello shrugged in reply to Grell's question. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out some sweets. “I know how you hate to be uninformed of such things.” He popped one of the sweets in his mouth. “We should be there in a couple weeks. With your leave, I'll tell the helmsman.”

 

Ronald leaned against the edge of the crow's nest mumbling to himself about missing his lady friends back home.  
  
He gazed out looking any signs of another vessel making sure to keep focus. The sooner they took care of Red Jack, the sooner he could go home.   
  
Alan scanned over the map placing a marker where the last destroyed ship rested. William cut into his food with his usual serious posture. "We need to catch up with their ship. We need to be on guard at all times."   
  
"Sir, if I may. We're headed for their territory. Most pirates are going to move to locations they've been before. We might be able to grab more than just the ones on board."   
  
William stopped from taking another bite staring at him. "Make sure to also mark common sighting of their ship. I want him found and tried for the Queen's men he's killed.”

 

\-------

 

The Ripper captured another ship on their way to resupply. Unfortunately, it had been even lower on supplies than they were. They arrived at an island and the crew set about gathering what they needed. Grell did his fair share of work as well.

 

Spirits were high and the crew were lax as they partied that evening. Some danced around the wild pig they had caught that was now roasting on a spit while others played. Grell laughed as he danced with his men, wearing a red gown, but he soon had thoughts to spend the rest of his night another way. He eyed Eric across across the flames sitting on a fallen log and went over with a sway of his hips. The men whooped and hollered at Grell's brazenness as he straddled Eric's lap and planted a big kiss on his lips.

 

The two made their way back to the ship and to Grell's cabin. On their way, they passed Othello examining some of the wildlife they found. “I am _not_ to be disturbed. Understand?” he said to him.

 

“Yes, ma'am, “ replied Othello with a mock salute.

 

Below deck, Eric was sat on Grell's bed with Grell in his lap once more as the two made out. Life couldn't be better as Grell and Eric prepared to have sex...or so Grell thought.

 

\---------

 

William snarled pounding his fist into the side of the boat. The new discovery making his mind spin with thoughts of the poor souls taken by this devil of a man. He  moved passed the others entering his room.  
  
He scanned the map looking for any possible signs of islands or places pirates would hide. To him, they were cowards with nothing but greed in mind.   
  
Ronald walked in almost out of breath having trouble climbing down from the perch. "Admiral...I think I spotted something. I think it's a rock formation or a small island."   
  
William fixed his hair and glasses turning back to him. "Get everyone ready and head for it. There's no telling with these men if they'll be armed or still there. I won't risk them getting away."

 

The kept their lights to the minimum as they approached the island. William readied his men getting off the ship as quietly and unnoticed. He spotted the faint light from the cabin. He let the others take care of the crew as he snuck on board.  
  
He heard the lewd noises wrinkling his nose. He pulled out his revolver opening the door. "Don't move Red Jack!"

 

Grell shoved Eric off of him and tossed a nearby bottle at William to distract him while he reached for his blade. Eric grabbed his pistol and fired it at William. His missed, the bullet lodging into the wood.

 

“Sound the alarm! We're being attacked!” Shouted Eric as he prepared to defend his captain.

 

William cleared his focus shooting at Eric's hand to drop the gun. He spun around pointing his weapon at Grell. He couldn't help but start at his underdressed state. "There's no need to defend him. I'm with the Queen's Navy. Put down your weapon, or I'll be compelled to disarm you by force."

 

“Like hell I will,” replied Grell. Running to the cabin windows, he opened them and slipped out, climbing up the outside of the ship to the deck where he could fight better. Eric followed suit, preferring to jump into the water below than try to climb with an injured hand. Once on deck, Grell fixed his dress back into place before pursuing his attacker.

 

William busted the door open following after the redhead. He reached out grabbing the back of the neck of the dress. "You can't escape that easy!" He pinned Grell's arms down to the side of the boat. His hands being firm and rough on the porcelain skin. "Speak now! What are you doing here?!"

 

'So strong.' Grell thought then shook his head. Now was not the time. "Don't you know," Grell said flirtily, "I'm a hunter of love." He kicked up with his leg, aiming for his groin.

 

William quickly held his knees together, stopping the blow. He spun Grell around holding his wrists together. He put more pressure on them, most likely leaving bruises. "You need to help me take down Red Jack. If you do, I'll make sure your sentence will be light." His breath hot against the back of his neck. "Will you do so?"

 

“The only light sentence a pirate gets is a faster drop,” Grell spat. “I will never surrender to you,” he said as he struggled. “Red Jack never surrenders!”

 

He froze staring down at the younger man. "You're telling me that you're Red Jack?" He scanned over him seeing the dress and his hair almost being a match in colour. "I still have to arrest you. My crew should be rounding up your men as we speak." He took out a pair of handcuffs placing them on him. He grabbed his face making it stare into his eyes. "You're going to pay for what you've done to those innocent people."

 

"You don't think a lady can captain a ship?" Grell asked irately. "Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with? I'm going to hang anyway." Unless he could escape. He had already begun forming plans. "But before you do, do you mind finishing what you interrupted?"

 

William's expression changed as he tried to piece together what he just said. "What are you going on about?" He body lowering, almost touching his. "I didn't think to name you as captain due to...your activities with that other man." His cold eyes staring intensely into his soul. "Are you trying to seduce me Jack?" The pressure increasing on his cheeks.

 

“Me? Why heavens, no. That would be most unladylike,” Jack replied with a grin, revealing his sharp teeth. “I simply think the gentleman who interrupted something should finish the job.”

 

William yanked him forcing him to walk towards the entrance of the ship. "I do not believe you understand the circumstance that you're in. You're a criminal, who has killed, mangled, and destroyed. I'm going to take you down into your ship. You're going to show me everything you stole."

 

“Oh, I'll show you everything thing all right~,” replied Grell. Down in the hold, surrounded by their ill gotten gains, Grell smirked. “Here we are. All bought and paid for. Unless you can prove otherwise.”

 

"I doubt you own any of it." William took off his hat getting a better look at the loot. His fingers still curled around his gun. Sweat rolled off his brow and down his neck. "How many ships did you have to rob to get this much?" He opened up his coat showing off a hit of his form. "What else is there?"

 

“Rob,” Grell said mockingly hurt and clicking his tongue. “Such a naughty word. What a terrible thing to accuse a lady of. Tell you what, darling, let me go and I'll give you...twenty percent of my property. Pirate’s honor.”

 

William moved closer pushing him up against a set of crates. "Pirates don't have honour. They have silver tongues they use to spread lies." His body being inches apart from his. "Don't you dare tell me to take bribery from someone like you."

 

"'Someone like me'?" Grell repeated. "Darling, there _is_ no one like me. I am a unique woman, to be sure. I may deceive, but I never lie. My word as a lady then. Thirty percent," Grell tried to bargain some more.

 

He rolled his eyes pushing him forcefully against the crates. "Don't you try to make your situation worse." He held his shoulders tightly glaring at him.  
  
He eventually let go taking his coat off, placing it under his arm with his hat. The sweat increasing, making the shirt stick to him.

 

“My~, you like getting close and personal, don't you,” Grell purred. He eyed the hot and sweaty man before him lustfully.  Most attractive indeed. “Meooow~. Since I can't tempt you with monetary gain, how about other carnal pleasures? I'll let you get even closer and personal. What do you say? Let's get along.” Grell winked at the Admiral.

 

William groaned shaking his head. "Absolutely not. I'm only getting comfortable due to this heat. Humidity is an awful thing." He spoke fanning himself with his hat. He moved forward tripping on a loose board falling onto him. "Damn it!" He groaned lifting himself as he was placed between the others legs.

 

“Oh my~,” Grell grinned. “I've been meaning to fix that. Unless you're that eager to pleasure my womanhood. Go on, have a taste.”

 

"I will do no such thing. I need to keep looking for whatever it was you stole." William shifted himself up making the situation worse. He rubbing his groin against Grell's. The dress shifting enough to cause some friction.

 

Grell moaned softly and gave William bedroom eyes. “You're sending me mixed signals, darling. As for the alleged stolen goods, you have my ship, you have everything.”

 

William grunted now feeling the growing member pressing against his. His eyes widened staring at him. "What kind of a lady gets hard like that?" He tried to move himself again, adjusting the other's legs to spread around his waist. Grell could feel the size of the admiral. Not a bad surprise at all.

 

“The best kind,” replied Grell, wishing to draw him down for a kiss. He settled for grinding his hips against William's and puckering his lips.

 

William held back a moan looking down at the redhead. His body wanting to give into its own need. He pushed himself up yanking the handcuffs to bring them both up to standing position. "Let's keep going. I need to see everything before I take you onto my own ship...taking all of this back with us." The stirring of his loins being presented as he tried to walk with his prisoner.

 

Grell smirked, knowing the effect he had on the Admiral. "Wouldn't it be easier to just take my ship with yours? Or can your ship not handle it?" he mocked. "I don't believe I caught your name, by the way."

 

"I guess you should know the name of the man that captured you. My name is William T. Spears. Admiral of the Queen's Navy." His voice fitting with the pomposity of his words. He moved farther along the boat deciding to listen to the criminal. "We'll take your ship with us.

 

“Smart _and_ strong,” Grell cooed. “I like~ you. Among my more intimate acquaintances, Grell Sutcliff. Which I'd like to see your intimates someday.” Grell grinned as they returned to the deck. His crew had been rounded up and bound until they could be placed in the brig of William’s ship.

 

William gave the order and they were led aboard the other ship and below deck. Othello gave his captain a worried look as he was taken below. “You wouldn't put a gentle maiden down there with a bunch of ruffians would you?” Grell protested, batting his eyes at William.

 

William rolled his eyes taking him separately up to his cabin. "I'm going to keep you here so I can keep an eye on you. I don't need you running off trying to free your crew." He sat him down at the table keeping the cuffs on him.

 

“You're going to keep me in shackles the whole way back to England?” Grell complained. “It might be exciting as I've never done this sort of play before, but they do chafe an awful lot. Think of my gorgeous skin!”

 

William groaned taking off the cuffs keeping his guard up. "You better hope I never have to shoot you before we get there." He sat across from him rolling up his map of tracking Grell. He took his coat and hat placing them away, keeping the more casual look.

 

“I'll be a good girl, don't you worry,” Grell promised, crossing his fingers under the table.

 

A few days passed and Grell knew what he wanted to do to escape, but had developed no way to enact said plan. William kept an eye on him at all times, and when he couldn't,  he sent one of his crew to do it. One such crew member was a young man with bi-colored hair. “Hello,” Grell said flirtatiously. Maybe this was a chance, if he could woo the youngster.

 

Ronald looked up at her with his arms crossed. His feet tapping away with signs of his boredom. "Hello, Red Jack. Please tell me you don't want another break to pee?" He yawned ruffling his hair. "Admiral Spears will be done with his bath in a moment to take you.”

 

"No, I don't need to pee, but I wouldn't mind joining my Will-darling in the bath. Could you do me a favor and loosen the stays on my corset?" Grell asked.

 

He got up deciding not to question his boss and his personal endeavors. He undid the corset as he was asked, walking with him to the Admirals personal quarters. He opened the door allowing him inside as William had his back turned soaking in the waters.

 

Grell was confused for a moment as he hadn't exactly been serious when he asked to join William. However, this could provide him with some opportunities. He approached William silently and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. His hands kneaded and rubbed the muscles below.

 

William froze up feeling the touch of another. "Who's there?" He turned around seeing the redhead in the room with him. "Who let you in here?!"  
  
Ronald and some of the crew stood by the door exchanging money as they placed their bets. Some of them peeking into the windows trying to see.

 

“Never mind that, darling. Just relax and leave your cares behind,” Grell replied sweetly. “Unless you prefer I join you in the bath, of course.”

 

William tried to hide his body as best he could under the water. "I beg your pardon?!" He wanted to stand up but did not want to give the criminal the pleasure of seeing him.

 

Grell stood up straight and where William could see him. He took his corset off and started on his dress next. “Now don't be shy, my darling.”

 

"I'm not your darling. Stop that right now." William stood up grabbing a hold of his arms to stop him from continuing. It only then hit him that he was fully exposed.

 

Grell naturally immediately looked downward to see. A big grin split his face. “Oh my~,” he cooed. “The finest jewels I have ever seen.”

 

William lowered himself back into the water with his face fluorescent red. "Don't you say another word." He looked up seeing the giant grin still across his face. "You enjoy this, don't you?"

 

“As I said upon our first meeting, I am a hunter of love. I like a good strong man and you exceed my qualifications. You managed to capture me, quite easily come to think of it. I'll return to the cabin then,” he said. The way Willian blushed was all too cute.

 

Grell waited patiently, finding one of William's books and reading it. What kind of man was William? He wondered. Who was the man behind the uniform? For so long, Grell had been without love.

 

William soon appeared in a clean uniform keeping his eye on him. He already got onto his crew for waiting around by his door. "Tell me, why do you insist on flirting with me?" He moved closer watching carefully. "It seemed you were comfortable with that another man from your crew?"

 

“He was the best I had available to get my jollies off with,” Grell said dismissively  waving his hand. “Are you married?” he asked suddenly.

 

"What? No, no I'm not. I have yet to have the pleasure." He sat down at his desk taking his travel journal and writing in it about his victory.

 

“Any bastard children?” Grell asked, taking a seat on the edge of William's desk. “You know, any normal Englishman would be repulsed by my personality. That makes you a very interesting man.”

 

"I don't have any children either."  he crossed his arms looking up at him. "Your personality has nothing to do with the fact that I am repulsed by you. The fact that you wear dresses has nothing to do with it either. What I am disgusted by is what you have done to other people."

 

“Allegedly,” said Grell. “And who knows, maybe you could be the man who makes me into an honest woman. I don't have to hang.”

 

William growled, shutting his booklet getting up from his seat. He locked the door to his cabin. He moved closer to him looking down at him. "Are you still insisting on sex?"

 

“Oh I'm interested in far more at this point, darling.” Grell lifted a leg, allowing the dress to fall and expose the beautifully sculpted limb beneath it. “The question is, are you interested?”

 

"Why would want to be with me? I captured you, handcuffed you, took your ship and crew...why?" The question being genuine. All of his curiosity being poured into his words. No one really has ever wanted to bed him before with such force.

 

Grell shrugged. “Men like you attract me. I like a man who can milk me for all I'm worth. You are just doing your job. I can't blame you for that. Do you always stick to the rules?”

 

"That's how the world works. Follow the rules and make an effort to succeed." He softened his features looking down at him. Maybe, this criminal could be reasoned with?  
  
"Tell me about your life? What made you into Red Jack?

 

Grell shrugged again, picking up a lock of hair and toying with it. “My mother disgraced herself with some gentleman and I was tossed aside like something unwanted. And I had to make my own way in the world. That or I'm the spoiled child of some wealthy nobles who got bored and decided to have some fun. Take your pick.”

 

He frowned hearing the option of answers. "I would rather you tell me the truth, Grell. It'll be a lot easier for the both of us." He stretched his back letting himself become more relax. "I know this is going to sound stupid but, do you really think I'm all that attractive?”

 

“Fine...they're both true.” Grell let go of his hair and looked squarely at William. “I find you very attractive. I can't speak for all women, of course, especially not being your everyday sort. Enough about me, what about you?”

 

"I was raised by a mother who lost her husband. A man who was in the navy. I wanted to follow in his footsteps and make them proud. Because of that, I've had no time for relations." His voice was more quiet than usual. A lack confidence lingered in his words. He sat next to him looking at redhead.

 

“That sounds very lonely. And boring. Sex is quite fun,” Grell smiled. “A beautiful distraction. Please tell me you've had sex. At least once?”

 

William kept quiet looking at down at his feet. It took him a minute before he answered. "I've never had the chance. I've been busy with my naval life to do so.”

 

Grell tsked. “Not even mutual masturbation? Or even oral stimulation? For shame.” Grell giggled and moved to straddle William's lap, wrapping his arms around William's neck.

 

He froze feeling his body tense up. "What does that have to do with relations? I never thought about those things." His hands pressed against the desk. Their eyes meeting frozen in place.

 

“Well it helps them. I'm sure the perfect woman is out there for you. It's not good for a man to be alone. But for now, how about we get you some relief,” Grell said and laughed, wiggling his ass and grinding against William. “Unless that is your pistol that is poking me.”

 

William bit his bottom lip feeling the jolts going to groin. "My gun in on my coat belt." His hands tightening on the desk till his knuckles turned white. "Are you just going to sit on my lap?"

 

“That all depends on what you want. Do you _want_ me to stay on your lap? Will you lay with a pirate?”

 

William got up flipping the situation. He placed . Grell on his back on top of the desk. His hands pinned above his head. William was still placed between his legs. "You're really trying my patience." His groin betraying him throbbing against Grell's thigh.

 

“No one is forcing you, darling. It's all up to you if you want to bed me or not. If you prefer, I'll top. Or I can pleasure you in other ways. There's always my hand, or my mouth,” Grell offered in a calm voice. “You have to get relief at some point, darling. Blue balls is bad for the skin."

 

His face grew bright red from the other's words. William had yet to sleep with anyone. Oral and things of that nature never crossed his mind. He looked down seeing the redhead in his grasp. He could take him and deal with the consequences later. He leaned down swallowing hard. "Why do you constantly tease me?"

 

“I suppose I might like you, “ Grell replied before wrenching an arm free to grab the back of William's head and bringing him down for a kiss.

 

William's heart beat reached his throat holding still. His first kiss, stolen by a pirate. How fitting. His body heating up kicking off a sensation he had never felt before. He’s kissing back pressing his body onto Grell's.

 

Grell ran his fingers through the raven hair, deepening the kiss before moving on to nibble on William's ear. “Will,” he murmured into the other's ear.

 

A shiver ran through his William's form as a small moan escaped his lips. His moved down to his neck nibbling and suckling it. His body moving on its own accord. His began to grinding his hips on Grell's.

 

“Oh, yes, darling, yes!” Grell moaned. His hips matched William's, creating a friction between them. Reaching up, he began undoing the buttons on William's shirt.

 

Wililbecame more forceful while he bit hard into the crook of his neck. His hands undoing Grell's dress, scratching his nails along the milky skin. The fire in his belly making him more desperate for skin to skin contact.

 

Grell’s head tilted back, exposing more of his neck, moaning softly all the while. “I should warn you,” he spoke, “I am not exactly the quietest person when it comes to sex.”

 

"We'll have to fix that." William lifted the dress up, momentarily surprised to find no undergarments. William threw off his shirt, searching his pockets. He pulled out his handkerchief tying it a round her mouth.

 

Grell immediately removed it. “Just a moment, darling. We're not ready for that yet.” He stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them until they were satisfactorily wet. Grell climbed all the way up onto the desk onto his knees and moved the moistened fingers to his ass. He pressed one in and began preparing himself for William. Grell managed to keep his moans to a minimum.

 

William stared, hearing the sounds of his hot breath. The way his face looked made him harder. He undid his pants, letting them slide into the floor. His hands reaching out to touch his face. He leaned in kissing him deeply.

 

Grell moaned into the kiss. When he finished, he removed his fingers and replaced the gag. Taking a moment to remove the dress, he lay back down on the desk and presented himself to William.

 

William stood over the younger man grabbing a hold of his cock. He touch it seeing the movement of his first lover. He pumped it slowly moving his own to the entrance. "Are you ready for me?" His voice low and husky.

 

"Are you ready?" Grell returned the question, removing the gag to talk some more. "Need any tips or pointers? You know how to stick it in?" he teased lightly. "Nice and slow, my darling."

 

William pushed the head in feeling the pressure to do so. He grunted, grabbing hold of his hips. He moved painfully slow pushing himself in to the hilt. His breath was shaky as he at him.

 

Having confidence William would figure the rest of it out, Grell replaced the gag and wrapped his legs around William. He moaned as William began to move.

 

The Admiral moaned making sure to keep his volume down. His hands held onto his hips picking up the speed. "You're so tight." His breath  tickling the side of his neck.

 

' _You're so big_ ,' thought Grell, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he stretched around William. He reached between his legs and took his dick in his hand, stroking it.

 

William snapped his hips forcing himself in deeper. The feeling of being squeezed like this is something he never imagined. He bite his shoulder thrusting harder.

 

Grell moaned. William's biting made him hotter and even more aroused. He liked it very much. His nails scratched along William's back in ecstasy.

 

Meanwhile, down below in the brig, Othello longed for the sweets he left aboard the Ripper and Eric paced about like a lion in a cage. All of the prisoners wondered what had become of their captain. “Oi!” Eric took hold of the bars and shouted at a man slim man with a youthful face as he passed. “What have y’ done with Red Jack?” he demanded to know.

 

The smaller man, named Alan, looked through the bars seeing him getting anxious. "You're captain has become a special prisoner of our Admiral. Right now, they're talking about why he has done the crime he has."

 

“He's still alive then,” Eric breathed in relief. He looked the man over. “You're a might wee and peelie-wallie to be in th’ Queen's navy, ain't y’?”

 

Alan stared at him unamused. He was used to such comments at this point in his life. "I'm perfectly capable of doing whatever is needed in the navy."

 

“If y’ say so,” replied Eric. He released the bars and went to sit with his crewmates.

 

“Is he being treated well?” Othello politely asked the man.

 

"As best as the Admiral will allow. He's under 24 hour watch. Completely unarmed, he has nothing to fear." Alan sat on top of a barrel watching them.

 

“Except the noose,” mumbled Eric.

 

"No noose. Not until we head back home and the give a sentencing to all of you." Alan looked down fixing his uniform. "I think with a good word, you might not hang.”

 

Eric laughed hard. “Yer bum’s oot the windae! A pirate not hanged. Ye hear that mates? Us blokes are all gettin pardons!” The crew laughed mockingly. Eric looked at the sailor squarely. “Get yer head on straight, kid. We're notorious pirates. We don't get pardons.”

 

Alan got up crossing his arms as he approached the cells. "You don't know what kind of power our Admiral has. The Queen's sweet on him and will listen." He reached out poking his chest. "You don't scare me."

 

Eric grabbed Alan's wrist and squeezed it in his calloused hand. “You should be scared of me. I kill innocent people. I like to kill women, in fact. I'd be very scared if I were you.”

 

Alan did a pretty good job hiding his fear. His hand staying steady. "I've had guns pointed at me directly. Swords drawn to attack me. You seems all talk and no bite."  


“Let me out of this cage and I'll show you my bite,” growled Eric.  
  
Alan pulled his hand away, keeping his stance. "You don't seem really to want to hurt me. Tell you what. I'll let you come see your captain if you can behave."   


“You don't have that authority,” laughed Eric.

 

"I do actually. If Knox will help restrain you and walk you there and back." He held up a pair of cuffs ready to go.

 

“Just as long as the captain is okay,” replied Eric. “I'll not do anything to endanger him.”

  
Alan shrugged placing the cuffs back around his belt. "If you say so. Spears wouldn't hurt anyone without cause. He's in good hands...trust me."

 

Grell felt himself getting close, his red nails leaving marks. His breath became heavy and his moans were still rather audible despite the gag.

 

He held onto the other's hips enough to bruise. William's grunts became buried in Grell's shoulder changing his angle. He hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

 

Grell came, with a cry that was meant to be ‘William!’ but was indeterminable from the handkerchief in his mouth. He looked at William with stars in his eyes as he came down from his high.

  
William came hard feeling himself emptying into his lover. He panted harshly coming down from his own high. He removed the gag and took Grell's lips forcefully slipping his tongue inside.

 

Grell relished the kiss, making it last as long as he could. “Nnhin~,” he grinned, looking at William lustfully. “Yummy. You enjoyed yourself?”

 

He panted softly giving a nod. "That was more incredible than I thought it would be." He kept himself inside not wanting to part.  
  
“We can go as many times as you want, darling,” said Grell. “I have very good stamina.”

  
William pulled him on top of him, seating himself in a chair, slamming his cock into him. "F-fuck!" He licked and sucked his nipples spanking Grell's ass.

 

“Language, naughty boy,” Grell teased. William was getting rough, and he liked it. Grell gripped the chair and moved with William, ramming William's dick into hin as hard as be could.  
  
William clawed his thighs, no longer being delicate with him. He changed angles again pushing in deeper with each thrust.

 

“Oh, Will! Darling!” gasped Grell, moaning loudly. “You're a natural at this!”

 

He growled, slamming into the prostate over and over. His teeth hitting Grell's as he kissed him to keep him quiet.

 

Grell came a second time, pulling away from the kiss and crying out. A short time later there were knocks on the cabin and someone asked if William was all right.

 

"I'm fine...leave me be.." His pressed his forehead against Grell's kissing him chastely. "I've never felt more alive." He kissed him harder holding his waist.

 

“Tired yet?” Grell giggled. Despite his blossoming feelings for this straightlaced sailor of the Royal Navy, Grell was formulating plans for escape. If he could wear the other out, he might be able to slip out of the cabin and free his crew. Then they could all escape on the Ripper. If the crew were uninjured, they could possibly even take over this one. Leave none alive...except perhaps one.

 

William was trying his best to not let the situation take control. He fondled the redhead pumping his cock. He was more than willing to go against the younger man's stamina. "Not even close."

 

“What do you say we get more comfortable?” Grell asked, suggesting they move to the bed. “I can show some interesting positions.”

 

He picked him up on weak legs moving to the bed. He placed him underneath him. "Show me. I can keep up." He larger frame looking so powerful.

 

“Get on your knees,” Grell instructed and when he did so, Grell stretched out his limbs braced himself up against the wall and hurriedly had William take hold of him. “Now go, darling,” he said hurriedly. This wasn't an easy position.

 

William slammed into his lover quickly grabbing hold of him. "You're so tight...comes naturally to you doesn't it?" He gripped him tightly beginning to move at a slow pace.

 

“Most men men enjoy their women tight, don't they?” Grell asked in return. “Quite frankly, I’m surprised I haven't injured myself on your massive cock. They fed you well.”

 

His cock twitched hear the praise as his movements increased. "Do you really have to say it like that?" His member pushing in deeper and deeper. His eyes glanced over the bites and hickeys on his skin.

 

“I do. I like to speak my mind,” Grell said and moaned. “Oh, Will. Faster! Harder!”

 

He did as he was told slamming into him. He reached up yanking his hair to expose his neck. His teeth marking more of his flesh.

 

“Will!” he cried. William would be tired from this for sure. Soon, Grell could make an escape.

 

William's body tensed up for his third time. He was ready to come with his body demanding release. He felt like his need was greater than he could handle. He slammed his hips down blowing a massive load into his lover. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was marking his territory.

 

Grell soon followed William, spurting onto the cabin wall. He was quite out of breath as he got down from that position. He lay down suggestively on the bed and looked dreamily up at William.

 

William breathed heavily moving down to greet him. Who knew sex could feel this good? The thought of betraying his crew by sleeping with the enemy settled in. He held still not being completely worn down yet. "You are amazing.”

 

“I know,” replied Grell conceitedly. “You're not so bad yourself.” He took William and kissed him. “Makes a lady wonder if you'll miss her when she's gone.”

 

He froze thinking of what was to happen when he was to reach shore. The redhead and his crew would hang. He would be named a hero. His biology was telling him that once he had marked his mate to not let him go. He had to figure a way for them to survive... To keep him.

 

“You _will_ miss me, won't you?” Grell asked.

 

He leaned down kissing him softly. "Parting will be very difficult. You've grown on me quite a bit." He hands running along the other's body.

 

“Even though I'm a pirate?” Grell laughed lightly. Grell wrapped his arms around William and snuggled close.

 

"Oh, you're still a monster at sea. You've just seemed to drag me down with you." He held him caressing his hips. "You seem be good at it."

 

“I didn't make you have sex with me. We'll get to England, I'll be executed and no one will be the wiser. No one will know of your transgressions.” Grell kissed William's cheek and then his ear. He remained there and nibbled on it.

 

He moaned lowly looking down at him. He tensed up putting up his usual stoic face. "Maybe there might be a way to get a pardon...the Queen like me too much for mine own good.”

 

“A pardon?” Grell answered skeptically. “What happened to me paying for my crimes? All those people I killed... allegedly. You would do that for me?”

 

"Your crimes will be paid for...I just need to figure out how..." He looked down with an icy gaze. William had to think a proper plan that wouldn't break any rules.

 

“You can think on it tomorrow,” said Grell. “Let's sleep.”

 

"Not yet. I need to clean up the mess we've made. It'll drive me mad if I don't." He got up grabbing a rag cleaning the evidence of their love making.

 

Grell huffed as William began cleaning. Having grown impatient, Grell grabbed a candlestick holder and clonked William in the back of the head with it. William fell to the floor unconscious.

 

“So sorry, darling. I do hope you can forgive me, but I just don't see any other way if I am to remain alive.” Grell dressed in William's clothes, found the key to the door and what he hoped were the keys to the cells and snuck out. He shut and locked it behind himself before making his way to the brig like a fox.

 

“So nice to see you captain,” Eric grinned upon realizing who it was who was unlocking their door.

 

“Gentlemen,” Grell said, ushering them out.

 

“Let's kill the bastards,” Eric said with dark glee.

 

“No!” hissed Grell. “We escape quietly and quickly. Think of the embarrassment that raven haired jackanape will have when we've escaped right out from under his nose,” Grell said as an excuse. In truth, he didn't want to give William reason to seek them out once they had escaped, that is, if William was left alive by the time his crew was done. The crew of the Ripper thought it odd of their captain, but followed orders, only knocking out members of the opposing crew they came across.

 

Aboard the Ripper, they freed it from the other ship and set sail to freedom. As quick as they could to St. Mary’s Island. Grell stood on the back of the ship, watching William and wistful dreams disappear in the distance.

 

William woke up with a splitting headache. He looked around seeing the redhead gone. He grabbed his more fancy uniform heading out. The rest of his crew barely coming to.

  
  
He demanded to follow them down to St. Mary's, wanting them caught. A constant pain lingered in his chest riding the waves to their destination. He thought it was anger. In reality, it was betrayal. 

 

  
"Make sure once we have them to bring me Red Jack. I want to have him chained to his seat...I can't show any hospitality towards him like before."

 

His crew murmured in fear. Surely it was a death sentence to go there. They would be surrounded by pirates.

 

Alan moved forward with the admiral's plan keeping his eyes on the map and sea. William felt the pain in his chest making him more bitter than before. He kept away from his crew locked in his cabin. Grell’s dress hidden under the sheets of his bed.

 

Certain William was following, Grell changed course. He sailed past St. Mary's and towards the South China sea. Not only would William not expect it, but Grell needed to catch up on any possible new beauty regimes, having enjoyed learning what he did the last time he visited the country.

 

William headed for the island not seeing the ship in sight. He became frustrated with the game they were playing. Not seeing The Ripper, he took in smaller named pirates he cared not for.

 

They sailed their separate ways, though William always remained on the lookout for the ship with red sails. He eventually returned to England at the Queen's behest and now it had almost been three years since his encounter with Red Jack. Still unmarried and childless, William walked about the streets of London, going about his business.

 

He was turning a corner when a woman in a red dress, her face hidden behind a veil and wearing a large red hat, turned it at the same time, bumping into him. “Oh, I'm so terribly sorry,” she said, “I do apologise. Are you alright, Admiral?”

 

He stared at the woman for a moment, thinking of the red dress he had kept from his meeting with the red captain. He shook the thought, off lowering his head. "My apologies miss. I should watch more clearly where I'm going." He tipped his hat moving farther along to his home.

  
His heart stinging as he walked through the door. Such a beautiful red colour. If he were to find Red Jack again, he didn't know if he wanted to strangle him or take him in his arms.

 

Grell smiled behind his veil and followed the raven haired man back to his home. He knocked on the door and waited for William to answer.

 

William muttered under his breath going back to the door. He opened it seeing the lady in red. "Oh. How may I be of some help to you miss?"

 

"I would like my dress back please," Grell said, removing his veil. "It's sentimental to me."

He stood frozen in place. Was this really happening? He moved aside letting him into his home. "I'm not sure if the dress is to be returned. After all, it's insurance for being knocked down and abandoned on a ship."

 

“I did apologize,” replied Grell, taking off his hat, “but you were unconscious.” He looked at William, biting his lip and humming like a young maiden.

 

He raised his eyebrow looking down at him. He rolled his eyes knowing that he was just trying to get out of a bad situation. He moved closer pushing him up against a wall. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

 

"I do. I never lie," Grell replied and grinned, wrapping his arms around William's neck. "Can you blame me though? I didn't want to hang, or my crew, for that matter." He paused and pouted a little. "I missed you," he said sincerely. "So I gave up my life of piracy to come see you."

 

He placed his hands on the younger man's hips. He pulled him closer staring into his eyes. "Now you want me to believe that too?”

 

“Of course,” said Grell, moving even closer. “My first mate is now studying philosophy and living things for a living. Eric is still out there though, now captain of the Ripper. I have missed you,” Grell said again and kissed William.

 

He kissed back feeling a great weight lifted off his chest. He deepened it pressing his body up against his. This is what he had only dreamed up in those three years apart.

 

Grell held him tightly. “Oh, darling. I was almost too afraid to come. Could Tristan and Isolde have a happy ending? Two lovers with rival people caught up by the red string of fate. You've gone and made an honest woman out of me. Please say you'll marry me.”

 

His eyes widened staring at him. Marriage was something he hadn't necessarily thought about. He looked at the young man seeing how well he fitted a dress. "Could we pull that off?"

 

“Naturally, I am a woman, after all. We just have to worry about people possibly recognizing me. We can always sail away somewhere, to the far corners of the world. I can't give you children, but I can give you my heart, if you'll have it.”

 

William stepped closer grabbing his hands. He held them firmly thinking about it. He kissed him deeply holding onto him. He broke it pressing their foreheads together. "We can marry here...we just need a priest to marry us.”

 

Grell smiled. “I might know someone.” Grell gripped William's hand tightly and ran out the door. He ran down several streets to a small derelict church severely in need of repairs. He ran inside, finding a priest with silver hair sitting on the altar and eating biscuits from a jar. “Oh good, you're here,” said Grell. “Marry us straightaway.”

 

“Oya, oya,” spoke the priest, setting down the jar. He stood, looking the couple over. “Ah, Admiral Willy, isn't it?” he said and then got up close to Grell. “Are you feeling alright, my dear? Gehehe~ Then again you aren't usually one for making the most logical decisions. How did this all come about, I wonder. Alright, alright,” he waved his hand and fetched his bible. “Do you have a witness?”

 

“Yo,” said a voice. They looked to see Ronald Knox standing in the door frame. “I saw you running up the street and followed you,” he said to William and looked at Red Jack. “I can't say that I approve or know what's gotten into the Admiral, but I'll not stop you.”

 

"Knox...thank you so much. I'll explain everything later." He held onto Grell's hands looking down at him. He was glad he was in uniform but his bride to be wasn't in a gown. He looked over him thinking that he wouldn't have wanted a white dress to begin with.

 

“Good, good, shall we proceed?” asked the silver haired priest. The couple looked at each other and smiled, nodding. Grell couldn't be happier as he wondered what the future held for them while William thought of the adjustments he would need to get used to, coming home to a wife. Perhaps they should get some dogs to care for.

 

Life doesn't always end with happily ever after, as in the stories, that much William knew. However, as he carried his new bride across the threshold of their home, he was determined his would.

 

The End.


End file.
